


时间的针脚

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 春节点梗，沙里贝尔与奥默里克打架，虽然好像也没怎么打。





	时间的针脚

「所有的人都在历史的背面，在密密麻麻时间的针脚中，真实而隐藏地活着。」

 

沙里贝尔认为自己的人生从来就不在可用“幸运”二字描述的范围内。每当他从女神的眷顾那里获得什么礼物，都会适时地窜出些捣乱的老鼠，在所有的完美无瑕上留下可憎的残缺。

脸上的伤痕隐隐作痛还渗着暗红，血液凝固但皮肉尚未来得及愈合。比起他将要获得的地位与荣耀，这点代价并不可惜。如今他已站在那神圣光荣的门扉前，只需要再踢掉几块不起眼的绊脚石，他就得以在这尘世间沐浴最接近冰天的荣光。

可正当沙里贝尔抬起手召唤出火球，想将面前碍事的家伙们烧成粉末时。如灵灾般突然降临的寒冷旋风冻灭他的烈焰，裹在斗篷里的白魔法师悄声无息如暗影般挡在他与那些该死的老鼠中间。

看清那张半掩在帽沿下的熟悉脸庞后，沙里贝尔霎时间竟不知道该为这多生的波折抱怨，还是该感谢命运将他最渴望奉给神的祭品送到了手边。

“晚上好啊，奥默里克阁下，”沙里贝尔优雅地冲对方行礼，语调悠扬地问着，“这半夜三更的，您上这偏僻地来，是有何贵干？”

“我不过是任务归来恰巧路过，”奥默里克摘下帽子，露出脸来回答，他伫立在暗处，周身却仿佛笼罩在明亮的光茧里，“倒是你，趁着月黑风高私闯民宅也是异端审问官的职责吗？”

“我的职责恐怕不是您能过问得了的。”沙里贝尔望着缩在角落里不停颤抖的受审者，毫不留情地下着判决，“他们今晚必须死。”

“哦？是吗？”奥默里克神情冰冷，望着墙角相互依靠着瑟瑟发抖的两位年轻男子问，他们看起来衣衫整洁而体面，并不像作奸犯科的罪者，“请问他们犯了什么罪？判决书呢？”

“抱歉，阁下，”沙里贝尔早料到对方会这么问，耸着肩故意做出遗憾的样子，声音轻慢一字一顿地说：“无可奉告。”

“没有罪名也没有判决的裁罚等同于私刑。”奥默里克望着沙里贝尔脸上那道新伤，眼神里有瞬间的疑惑闪过，“你的脸怎么了？”

“被老鼠挠的，不碍事，”沙里贝尔满不在乎地轻哼一声，弯着嘴角的弧线回答，“多谢您的关心。”

“什么样的老鼠竟能伤到你的脸？”奥默里克怀疑地问。他对沙里贝尔的品德素来不作好评，却无法否定对方在操纵魔法方面是出类拔萃的天才。只可惜本可为寒夜带来温暖的火焰，在审问官手里却变成残忍无情的极刑，强者行恶远比愚者作歹祸世更深。

“这你就别多问了，有的事情知道得越少越好。”沙里贝尔意有所指地回答，故意想要激起奥默里克的怀疑心，好给自己寻到足够的借口得偿夙愿。想要杀死一位善名远播的高级圣职者，总需要在教皇面前做些合理的解释。“我看您还是让开吧，别挡着我清扫街道。”

“除非看到程序合法的审判书，否则我绝对不会让开。”奥默里克目光冷冽地回答。他十分清楚自己一旦离去，等待这些人的将会是怎么样的末日。

“那就只能冒犯阁下了，”沙里贝尔表情抱歉地说，对方的回答正中他的下怀，“他们的性命，我是无论如何都要取的。”

奥默里克没再多言，握紧手中的幻杖，目光冷静却心思谨慎地盯着沙里贝尔。他平日与对方不少冲突，可演变成对战，还是第一次。

今晚的对手远比异端者强大，也远比龙族凶残，自己若是硬抗很可能落败。但沙里贝尔看起来也并非毫无顾忌，种种迹象表明他并不想把动静闹大，毕竟这里不是他可以肆意妄为的基础层。

“希望您能带给我足够的愉悦。”沙里贝尔淡色的眼睛在月色中亮得逼人，他调笑的语气中带着毫不掩饰的轻浮，“早就想跟您玩一次了。”

奥默里克无视对方话语里那令他反胃的暧昧，朝那两位男子投去令人安心的目光，示意他们无需害怕。或许是他的表情自带柔和的治愈光彩，那两位男子战栗的身体逐渐平复，他们在心里祈祷哈罗妮保佑好心的圣职者能够获胜。

沙里贝尔冷笑着甩出几枚火球，这先行而至的热量与其说是突然袭击，倒不如将它归类为拉开战斗序幕的发令枪。

白净的雪花早在那灼热抵达面前时占领前方的空间，形成绵密的防御阵线，将火球的温度自核心层层剥离。火球穿行在这雾色的区域里，就像冰糖落入温热的清水中慢慢地失去踪迹，只余几缕烟雾在昏暗的室内袅袅盘升。

以魔法属性来论冰属性的以太很难达到火法术那样的强度，但就自然规律而言，冰的寒冷可以带走烈焰燃烧所必须的热量，只要能在短时间内将温度降得足够低，便可无惧沙里贝尔的火焰威胁。

飘绕在奥默里克周身的寒意深重得令他感到刺骨，冰魔法师在承受低温方面并不比普通人更有优势，可他早习惯这种砭肌刺骨的考验，凝结着冰霜的睫毛眨动起来时依旧轻盈，掩映其中的蓝眸冷硬不屈。

“真不愧是奥默里克阁下，竟能将我的攻击挡住三次。”沙里贝尔的称赞有七分真实，他过去只知道这位白魔法师曾是神学院的首席毕业生，直到与对方交上手，他才真实体会到那些看似绵软冰雪所蕴含的强大可能。可他的笑容中还保留三分戏谑，奥默里克再怎么厉害也强不过万德罗，今晚的胜利仍是属于自己的。

奥默里克表情沉着地回应着沙里贝尔仿佛已经胜券的得意与傲慢，他的心里有诸多猜想与考量如雪浪漫卷。要想在力量更强大的敌人手里夺得赢面，那就必须依靠智慧。

时间在冰雪与烈焰的拉锯战中悄然而逝，窗外的天空中早歇的星辰已经熄灭，夜色中深蓝的色调开始取代漆黑。沙里贝尔听到街道上已有零星的人声，他耽误了太多时间，眼下必须速战速决。

随后盛开在空气中的焰花远比先前绚烂夺目。室内被火光亮的刹那，被浮动的寒冰包裹着的奥默里克竟感到扑面而来的温暖，雪花化作迷蒙的白雾，迅速升温成窒息的闷热。

奥默里克本能地后退以寒气驱散比沸水还危险的滚烫蒸汽，紧接着又敏捷地闪到侧面避开对方的进攻锋芒。他见到金色的蓓蕾在视野中绽放，不等那刺眼的光闪耀到近前，便先行凝聚出温度极低的寒冰，迎着对方的来势逆流而上。

两团高度浓缩的以太狭路相逢在逼仄的室内，碰撞产生的冲击如狂风龙卷，烟尘与雾气散去后，地板上杯盘碗盏满目狼藉，头顶上样式朴素的照明摇摇欲坠，若不是玻璃罩已破碎成空架，余下那根仅剩的金属链条恐怕早无法支撑吊灯的重量。

两位棋逢对手的魔法师一个笑意轻慢地环视四周，一个目光沉静地紧盯着对方表情的变换，一个游刃有余，一个不露破绽，心里却都想着同一件事：这样下去可不妙。

奥默里克感知到自己的以太已经所剩无几，像方才那样凶猛的攻势，他有把握再对抗一次，却难以预料第二次会如何。

沙里贝尔也暗恼自己太过于执念想要将奥默里克的灵魂奉为祭品，竟沉溺于战斗没有察觉到天边那道初升的白霞光。

就在沙里贝尔收敛起笑容，眼神阴鸷地打算作最后的战斗，而奥默里克寄希望于白昼来临，将所有的筹码压在对方缘由不明的顾虑上时，突然靠近的以太让他们不约而同地转脸望向门边。

“抱歉惊扰了两位的雅兴，”站在门外的人身披圣职者袍服，胸前抱着叠稿纸，指缝中夹着支羽毛笔，手里握着枚银色的通讯珠，表情自然得像是汇报作业的神学生，“你们俩继续，当我不存在。”

“努德内，你来这做什么？”奥默里克讶异地问，心里泛起隐忧，他并不希望将这位优秀的学弟卷入事端。

“教皇厅的人晚上都不兴睡觉的吗？还是在神学院养成的习惯？”沙里贝尔语意嘲讽，心里却颇为不悦，看来今晚的任务只能改期。

“都是，也都不是。”努德内表情正经地回答，“我在学院时就常失眠，教皇厅晚上也没有门禁。每当睡不着的时候，我就到外面来寻地方看星星，”他无视沙里贝尔怪异的表情继续说，“今晚云层太厚，星星没见着几颗，却让我观测到了如此精彩的战斗，这可真是意外之喜呢。”

沙里贝尔不动声色地保持着优雅的姿态，他当然不信努德内只是出来看星星路过此地。可皇都已经在越来越明朗的晨曦中苏醒，即使他获得绝对的许可不经审判便赐死那两位倒霉的侍卫兵，也有足够的理由诛杀所有挡在面前的人，但阴谋之所以被称之为阴谋，正是因为它不便见光。

就让他们暂且活着吧，反正最该死的人已经去见了哈罗妮，余下这些不起眼的碎泥，随时都可以清理干净。沙里贝尔悠然地做了个漂亮的收势，将那柄咒杖负在身后，看也不看奥默里克所在的方向，却对着努德内饶有兴趣地问：“那你告诉我，观察了这么半天，你觉得我跟那家伙谁强呢？”

“论以太的操控，当然是您更有优势。”努德内语气认真地回答，望着手里的通讯珠，“其他有幸远距离聆听二位交战的学者也是这么认为的，”见沙里贝尔面带狐疑，他又解释道，“毕竟机会难得，我就用这个通讯珠稍微发扬了下分享精神，二位应该不会介意吧？”

“无妨，反正是我赢了，又不丢人。”沙里贝尔宽容地摆着手，做出并不在意的样子。对方话里的意思再明白不过，若是奥默里克今晚死在这，整个伊修加德的魔法师都会将自己指认为凶手。只要藏不住，王牌也会成为弃子，在那位大人眼里，他和万德罗没有任何区别，都不过是大局中随时可扔的零件。

黑魔法师行礼后向着晨光中的街道走去，经过努德内身边时他稍放慢了步伐，视线在平日里孤僻避世的学者脸上沿着伤痕划过，移开时往那双湖泊般的眼里投去别有深意的目光。

努德内淡笑着目送沙里贝尔穿过走廊，表情中甚至有些遗憾的样子，好似这戛然而止的战斗令作为旁观者的他感到意犹未尽，还想再欣赏几个来回。他在沙里贝尔走到他身边时欠身，不避对方审视的目光，淡定的眼眸迎着对方视线里的锋刃，好似不见底的深潭吞没匕首的尖端。

“你不该插手这件事情的。”奥默里克语调嗔怪地说，海洋般的眼睛里却盈着感激的光，他收起幻杖，朝好友伸出手去，握紧他手里的掌心皮肤汗湿得如同湖边的水草。

“那学长你呢？”努德内扬起脸来反问，故作的笑容消失后，眼中只剩星子般的冷光，“你明知道不是他的对手，为何还要正面交锋？”

“我是圣职者，不能对发生在眼前的恶行坐视不理。”奥默里克眼神柔和却语调庄肃地回答。说到这里，他将视线移向墙角，问道，“你们是否知道，他想要杀你们的原因？”

两位青年相互搀扶着站立起来，因恐惧而惨白的脸上仍有尚未褪尽的余悸。他们的头摇得跟钟摆似的，稍作镇定后，看起来稍年长的那位回答：“那位阁下只说我们必须死，别的什么也没告诉我们。”

“如果是异端者或者罪犯的话，以那位的行事风格，恐怕不会放弃当面宣判的乐趣。”努德内声音平静地分析着。

“我们不是异端者，也不是什么罪犯，”更年轻的那位闻言急忙申辩，“我们兄弟俩都是教皇厅里的侍卫，家世人品都是经过严格筛选的，”他的语速很快，急于想要证明自己的清白，“昨天晚上我们在长廊里执勤到深夜，卸岗后回家只想好好休息，哪知会遇上这种倒霉事。我看那位阁下肯定是认错人了吧？”

“教皇厅的侍卫？”奥默里克感到有些吃惊，从这两位男子强健的体格来看他们无疑是受过战斗训练的，说话时他们的用词得体恰当，衣着与房内陈设简朴却有格调，又居住在砥柱层，想必家世不差，确实符合教皇厅用人的标准。

“不错，”应该是哥哥的那位回答，他看起来比弟弟稳重许多，“我们负责守卫通往冰天宫的长廊。”

“如果想要见到教皇陛下的话，就必须从我们这里通过。”弟弟也颇为自豪地补充着，说起这令人艳羡的差事，他就忘记了方才的胆战心惊。

“你们最近是否留意到什么不寻常的事情？”奥默里克问。冰天宫的侍卫可不是云雾街随便拿捏的百姓，沙里贝尔想要夺他们的命，这其中必有深刻的缘由。

“没有，一切都很正常。”哥哥这么回答着，弟弟也跟着点头，“冰天宫上层来往人不多，整日空荡荡的静得连根针落地的声音都听得见，根本没什么事可留意。”

或许是没有，或许是未能察觉到异样。雪崩时飘落的第一片雪花总是毫不起眼的，总要等到树林与村庄被寒冰的奔流淹没，人们才会后知后觉，原来起初那阵轻飘飘的雪雾就是层峦将倾的先兆。

“赶紧离开这里吧，不要对任何人透露你们的行踪，像寻常外出那样自然地穿过大审门，然后前往邻国，在那里开始新的生活。”奥默里克对那两名侍卫说，“只有离开沙里贝尔手能伸到的范围，你们才能活命。”

“可我们什么也没做。”年轻的侍卫感到委屈，他是因羡慕兄长在冰天宫的职务才刻苦训练为自己争取到进入教皇厅的机会的，哪知这份荣誉才没享受多久，便要背井离乡成为漂泊的流浪汉。

“只要我们兄弟在一块，去哪不是一样的呢？”较年长的侍卫轻轻地拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，声音安抚地说。随后他朝两位圣职者投去感激的目光，深鞠躬以表谢意，“谢谢二位出手搭救，我们立即动身。”

“这样的恩情，真不知该如何回报你们才好。”眼里的水花显得小侍卫的脸愈发稚嫩，他的目光真挚而诚恳，悄悄地将两位恩人的面容刻在心里。

“我们不需要任何回报，”奥默里克笑意温和地说，替对方擦去眼角快要挂不住的泪水，按着那年轻却被训练得结实的肩。悠长的叹息过后，他的眸色沉了沉，对那名侍卫说，“只希望你们在旅途的间隙中好好回忆下近几日来往冰天回廊的人，将他们的面孔、名字、出现的时间牢牢地记在心里。”说不定以后会派上大用场。

交代完毕后，奥默里克垂下视线正好撞上努德内抬眼而来的目光，海面与湖光的交汇中隐有泥沙泛起，某种不详的预感隐现在模糊的视野中。

他们好似看到命运业已掀开边角的帷幔，却猜不透被那厚重幕布所遮挡的未来光景是怎样的风云变幻，只好在那看不清图案的布卷上留下隐秘的针脚，将很可能通往真相的引线悄悄埋藏在宏大叙事的夹缝里。

2019-03-15


End file.
